Insanity Fight Hurt and Heal (Season 2)
Hurt and Heal started: July 30, 2014 Hurt and Heal Ended: TBA Hurt and heal owned by: Cedricblocks CedricBlocks: Hello it is me Cedric or Ced for short this will be the upcoming season 2 of my hurt and heal. If you haven't participated in season 1 aka Article Insanity Hurt and Heal do so before it ends. Season 1: http://battlefordreamislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Article_Insanity_Hurt_and_Heal CedricBlocks: There you can also find links to voting contestants you want in season 2 and season 2 will be way better then 1 but more coming soon as Season 1 comes to it's end 'Season 1 is now over, Season 2 starts now' Updates and News area Super Hurt starts today~7/2/2014 First Potion is out~7/2/2014 Spike Spell our second Potion is out~7/15/2014 Life Switching Spell our third Potion is out~7/26/2014 New Rule On Potions~7/28/2014 New Rule On Potions is Demolished~8/30/2014 Protect Spell our fourth Potion is out~9/4/2014 Redemption Spell our fifth and final potion for now is out~9/4/2014 I'm taking out the potions for something different~9//2014 !!!!150 comments :D!!!!!~9/10/2014 Changed the placing system~9/13/2014 New rule for Hurt and Heal section check it out~9/16/2014 ''' '''Max health is now 16 not 10 so the new rule from 9/16/2014 is also changed~9/18/2014 !!!200 comments :D!!!!~9/20/2014 !!!!!First ever person participating in this Hurt and Heal got 40 points, which is non other than NGL343~9/21/2014 New Poll, vote one power to be used~9/23/2014 I'v read X amount of Comments so far I'v read 227 comments Points Every time you comment when you get a point points are used for buying potions which you can use ''' '''No mroe potions since no one bought or used now you you just earn points u returned all points to potion owners, at the end of the Season the top 3 people will get there character in Battle for the Pink Rose, Season 3 of Battle for the Diamonds and after Emeralds, and will get there OC In Insanity fight Season 3, other perks are First place character is imune for a week at the start, Second place winners character is immune for 4 days, and 3rd place winners character 2 days Gold~ First Place Silver~ Second Place Orange~ Third Place Red~ Not placed Contestant Pictures Carmex.png|Carmex (newby) Axe cast idle.png|Ax (returney) AIR - Cat Bed.png|Cat Bed (Newby) Bomb.png|Bomb (newby) Yin-Yang (Pose).png|Yin-Yang (newby) Hammock 2.png|Hammock (returney) Tiki-0.png|Tiki (newby) Snowglobe (OC Pose).png|Snow Globe (newby) Mango Pose.png|Mango (newby) Map-0.png|Map (newby) 210px-Whiffle_Ball_2.png|Whiffle Ball (returney) 127px-Butter Knife 2.png|Butter Knife (reterney) Notebook-0.png|Note Book (newby) Book-1.png|Book (newby) Rocky-0.png|Rocky (newby) Bubble Pose.png|Bubble (newby) Beaker.png|Test Tube (newby) Nickel.png|Nickel (newby) Hurt and Heal Max health: 16 You can Comment every: 8 hours (DANGER): 'Means the contestant or Contestants has the lowest amount of health at the moment '''If you now heal a contestant at max health it will make it from 16 to 8 or 1/2 of the health ' Super Hurt '''If a contestant dies during hurt and heal don't worry all that will happen is there votes wont have an affect In a Case of a Tie in votes both or more get hurt 3 Voting ends on 9/28/2014 Vote to see who will be super hurt Catbed Carmex Yin-Yang Book Note Book Nickel Bubble Power Poll Vote a power to be used Voting ends 9/28/2014 Vote a power to be used Super Heal Random Heal Super Hurt Random Hurt Live Switcher 2 lives Switch (only switches to contestants) Remaining Contestants and Eliminated Contestants Category:Hurt And Heal